Song From My Heart
by Khdragongirl
Summary: "Because it was lonely." He confessed. "It hurt, it hurt a lot. To have nothing in your life." Amu smiled sadly. She knew how that felt. Empathy flooded through her as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. CHAPTER THREE: HERO-SUPERCHICK
1. Teardrops From My Guitar

**Hey guys! So I had this idea that every once in a while I can write a songfic to a song I've been listening to and really like. So this time's gonna be Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. It's a really nice song, I recommend it. It'll basically just be random Shugo Chara couples ;) Mostly Amuto I'll change the characters thingy otherwise. Enjoy! I'm also srry to say I won't be updating my other story this week. Just cause we're on break and the only reason I had time to post this was because we're on a college road trip and I was too lazy on my ass to get up on a tour at Yale so I had quite the amount of free time. :D**

**Amu- How sweet! 3**

**Ikuto- Better be lots of moments...**

**Rima- NO RIMAHIKO. NONE OF IT.**

**Nagihiko- Cruel as always...**

**Utau/Kukai- ALRIGHTY! DISCLAIMER: KATTY DON'T OWN NO SHUGO CHARA GOT THAT?**

**Everyone who gives a damn- HAI! *whispers* Hey hey didn't you think that sounded ghetto? **

* * *

**Teardrops On My Guitar- Taylor Swift**

**Amu's POV**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_  
_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_  
_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"Amu! Amu!" I finished putting my books in the locker and smiled as Ikuto walked up to me. His eyes were shining sapphires as usual. I stared at him adoringly before answering.

"What's up?"

"You going to the game on Friday? I'll be playing." He grinned. Of course I was; I've gone to every single one of his football games. Course I wasn't going to say that. But it seemed like he wanted me to come this time more than usual. I smiled even brighter at the thought of it.

"Yeah, maybe. Why?" I replied, looking away with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"No reason." He shuffled with his books a second before looking up at me excitedly, eyes shining. Oh. I wasn't the reason he was so happy? I stopped smiling a second before mentally slapping myself. What, it's not like I was his everyday shining star and sun or something. Course he's got a life, with other things to make him happy. Just because I was his best friend didn't mean he didn't have other friends. Friend...that word still brought the bruises to my love life.

"Oh I met this girl. I have gotta tell you about it later." He laughed. "She's perfect. I think she's the one." My heart dropped. A girl? Why? Didn't he see I could be that girl? We've been best friends since forever so we knew everything about each other...almost. I could feel tears coming but I quickly plastered on a fake smile.

"That's...great. Bye." I quickly turned away, leaving a confused blue head behind. Well, whomever that girl was, she'd better see Ikuto's beauty. His melodies when playing the violin, his wonderful sense of humor, his mysterious blue eyes, everything. She _was_ probably perfect, too, I realized. Ikuto didn't just fall for anybody. Guess she has something I don't, huh? I felt down the rest of the school day, thinking about how Ikuto and I had so many moments. Course I never took advantage of any of them. Who'd want to ruin a perfect friendship? I guess I'm just that naive.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_  
_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_Flashback:_

_I was going to the library. Ikuto and I were paired up for an Language Arts project. We had to take one of Shakespeare's plays, analyze it, write and essay about it, do a powerpoint, and then act it out. We had picked Romeo and Juliet. At that time, sure, it was moving and stuff to us, but we found it pretty funny. Shakespeare always had some tragedy.** (AN: below is part of Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. I DO NOT OWN)** Ikuto started reciting our lines._

_**Juliet:**_  
_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_  
_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_  
_Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love_  
_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_**Romeo:**_  
_[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

_**Juliet:**_  
_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:_  
_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._  
_What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,_  
_Nor arm nor face, nor any other part_

_I started laughing so hard. "I-I'm sorry! It's just that..." I giggled. "You sound r-really funny as a girl!" I cracked up and Ikuto acted offended then started chuckling as my face went really red from laughter._

_End of Flashback_

Oh yeah, I remember that day all right. I also got quite the number of confessions at lunchtime that day since it was Valentine's Day. Of course, with Ikuto in mind, I turned them all down. Nicely! Don't worry! I'm not a heartless heart-breaker! I went home, laying on my bed, to tired to do my homework. I started thinking about Ikuto, and pulled out one of our scrapbooks. I wonder if he knows. Knows that I think about him all night, I mean. He's, like, my one subject of dreams and all. I even use him in my stories and poems in LA. With another name and stuff, of course. Ikuto...he really doesn't get my feelings for him huh? Well can't blame him. Not like I ever bothered to tell him. Still, I felt the pang in my heart. If he really likes someone now, I need to support him. I'm his best friend, for God's sake!

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

That's right...I'm his best friend. I started tearing up again, and stared at my hand as droplets of salty water dripped on to it slowly. Everyday at night, at 11:11 pm, and whenever I saw a shooting star, I'd wish. Wish for US to happen, wish for his happiness, all that stuff. Guess I got one of those wishes to become true.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

I remember that time during the sports awards ceremony. He dressed up, in a lovely midnight tuxedo. His hair was still messy of course, but in a neat messy way, you know what I mean? Probably not. When he walked up to the stage, past me, my breath caught in my throat. He was wonderful. Fantastic. A diamond in the rough. Did he know that? I hope the girl he's so obsessed with right now understands this. I hope he's happy with her. No. Scratch that. She's _better_ make him happy because if she brings him down I'll bring her down as well. She's lucky Ikuto's even considering her, never mind telling me she's "perfect."

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

Turning through the scrapbook, I smiled sadly at all of our pictures together. I hate these best friend romance scenarios. You'd think with all the stories about them the one most important to me could come true. Ha, time to face reality. I started to close my eyes, expecting to once again dreamed of my best friend, my love, the song from my heart. **(AN: HA! You see what I did there? No? Well...ok then.)**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

The thought brought tears to my eyes again. Ikuto...I remember when I thought he was just another old perv. Ha, I would tell him I hate his ass and push him out until that one day. Yup, the classic friends-lock-you-in-a-closet trick. But I don't regret it because I learned a lot, sparked my heart, and made a friend. Radio songs remind me of him. All the time we spent with each other, I'd always want more.

"Amu, you're being way too dramatic. You never know, the girl might not be as perfect as she seems and Ikuto'll get tired of her." I whispered to myself, trying to women up? Or man up..._Yeah but in the past years you've known him, he'd act perverted but whenever a girl asked him out or anything, he'd act cold and push them away. He wanted no love life because of his past. And now that he's found someone, it must've taken a LOT of thinking. You think he'd let himself fall in love unless it was actually worth it? _ The voice was in my head. The voice that everyone claims they had switching around their thoughts. Well now I've experienced it. Whoopee. Sighing, I tried to fall asleep.

**Was it okay? Dramatic, but everyone likes drama :D**

**Ikuto-Um... definitely not how I pictured "fluff" to be...**

**Amu- I liked it! It was touching! :')**

**Utau- That's cuz your a softy...i thought it was sorta creepy...what girl cries and thinks so much about that kind of stuff?**

**Nagi- I bet Rima did x)**

**Rima- In your dreams, crossdresser. **

**Nagi- Ah, the coldness again. When you know you love me. 3 Aw come here Rima-chan~**

**Everyone- *screams and runs away from the terrifying sight of Nagi* **

**Katty- R&R! And if you want me to do a certain song, tell me :D**


	2. Pop Princess

**Katty- Hey all! This is another song fic for Utau and Kukai this time! Don't worry there will be more Amuto but I like this song and it definitely fits Kutau more! So it's called Pop Princess by Click Five.**

**Utau- *shudder* Me? Going out with this kid?**

**Kukai- HEY! I'm not a kid .**

**Utau-yea...you are...**

**Katty-...wow Utau...**

**Kukai- *whines* Whyyy? Aww fine. Katty doesn't own anything!**

* * *

_Pop Princess- Click Five_

* * *

The lights were flashing in multiple colors, the crowd was screaming in anticipation, and the guitars were blaring out the notes as if they've done it a thousand times, which they'd probably had. Kukai grinned, handing the admissions lady his ticket.

"Front row? Wow, you're a lucky one." She remarked.

"Yeah, I am." Kukai grinned. He was very excited to see Utau's concert. He always was. Partly, he wanted to support her, and partly because her music was always so beautiful. And that was coming from a happy-go-lucky jock like him! The lights were dimmed as the crowd waved glow sticks to the beat, eyes shining in anticipation. He was one of them, too, grinning madly in the front row. He was always one of the first ones to buy her tickets, with his three computers out just waiting for it to say "on sale now."

_Open your shiny eyes, in the silent night..._ Utau's voice poured in to the room, and Kukai absorbed it all, just letting it swirl through his mind. She looked so natural and could sing it perfectly without practicing, but he knew she always wanted to do her best and practiced hours every day. When she finished, he could tell that she'd seen him cheering and whistling for her like a psychopath. She blushed, making her all the more gorgeous. Finally she stalked out with her long legs on stilettos. She came back out in another outfit; Black corset mini dress with fishnet stockings and laced black-heeled boots. Kukai stared in awe like many others except his eyes weren't full of lust; they were full of real affection. She always dressed beautifully and as sexy as a model (actually, she IS a model) walking down the catwalk, but inside she was different. She was competitive, a ramen-lover, tough, independent, but really caring in some of the most touching ways he could think of. This was why he...loved her.

_Tell me your greatest desire._  
_"The person that you desire"_  
_With strength strong enough to shake down the volume,_  
_try shouting with a loud voice._

Her next song came on, and even though at the time it was made, which was 3 years ago, it was for an evil purpose, Utau changed it. He could tell that Utau regretted what happened and changed it because though her face was smiling as always, her eyes were sad and pained, sometimes giving an apologetic tone in her song. Kukai let himself close his eyes but before he knew it, it was over. He sighed as she once again went backstage to change. When she came out, he found himself staring once again. She was wearing a blue bandage pencil dress and black lacy pumps. Her hair was in a fishtail braid with a couple strands loose which were pulled back with her amethyst headband.

_I hide my star within my dejected eyes,  
__full of bewilderment, I can't do anything…  
__Even if we hold hands, we'll feel awkward…  
__I want us to smile, like we do in my dream._

As Blue Moon started, Kukai caught Utau looking at him, her fingers twitching, giving some kind of signal? Kukai smiled back, then cocked his head, confused. Then she smirked.

"Fuck..." He heard himself swear. Whenever Utau smirked, there was always trouble coming soon.

As Blue Moon ended, Heartful Song started after Utau came from backstage again. This time she wore a deep dark purple long-sleeved lolita dress. It looked like a Victorian-Gothic? Kukai tried to remember the "fashion lessons" Utau gave him. It had a laced up front with a bow at the base of the neckline and two layers of ruffles, the bottom one black and lacy. She had on her cross choker and this time her shoes were...Kukai scratched his head. Killer heels? Yeah that's gotta be it. Her hair was let loose for this outfit, hanging down to her thighs. When this song ended, Utau was smirking very strongly. Kukai gulped.

"So, everyone, thank you for being here today! I hope you all enjoyed the music! Well, as you know, today was a special concert." Huh? Special? No one told him that... "We'll be holding a raffle with a ticket number and if your ticket is chosen, you will have to opportunity to sing on this stage!" WHAT? Kukai was ok at singing, even Utau admitted it, but he hated singing in front of others when he was known as a jock. Utau knew that. Was this thing on purpose? Well it's not like they know his ticket number. He smirked back at her.

"Bring it on idol. You have a very small chance though." He chuckled. She grinned, as if hearing him, and signaled to...the admissions lady. Shit.

"Ticket number...13! 13! Where are you?" Everyone was silent, jealous of the one they were waiting for to come out. Kukai nervously checked his ticket number: 13. What an unlucky number.

"Fuck her." He growled, stepping up.

"Why, what a lovely gentleman! What's you're name?" Utau asked sweetly, eyes glinting. Kukai fake grinned back.

"Kukai."

"Why Kukai! You may choose whatever song you like, I assure you our band will know it." Kukai sighed. Well maybe he could confess? In a song...so it's not too obvious? Hell, why not? She asked for it. And he knew that Utau hated humiliation in front of others. This would be kind of fun...

"Pop Princess. Click Five." He smirked. Utau's eyes flashed and stared, before nodding.

"!, 2, 3, hit it!" She left to watch from the side. Kukai began.

_I lost myself at your show last night_  
_Looking at the sparkling eyes_  
_In the middle of a fresher crowd_  
_You keep living like you're a movie star_  
_But tell me who you really are_  
_When the lights go down_

_Baby you're a glitter doll_  
_On the radio_  
_I dissolve_  
_In the stereo_  
_You've got me_  
_You've got me coming back for more_

_Pop princess hold my hand_  
_Pop princess I'm a fan_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_Freak me out turn me inside out_  
_Pop princess make me smile_  
_Pop princess drive me wild_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_

_You were hiding in a darkened stall_  
_Waiting on your curtain call_  
_Getting your piece of mind_  
_But I was looking past the glossy stare_  
_I knew who was really there_  
_And I'd like to spend some time_

_Baby you're a glitter doll_  
_On the radio_  
_I dissolve_  
_In the stereo_  
_You've got me_  
_You've got me coming back for more_

_Pop princess hold my hand_  
_Pop princess I'm a fan_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_Freak me out turn me inside out_  
_Pop princess make me smile_  
_Pop princess drive me wild_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_

_Baby girl I think you're radical_  
_But you're a star and I'm fanatical_  
_Can we start something new_  
_Just between me and you_

_Pop princess hold my hand_  
_Pop princess I'm a fan_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_Freak me out turn me inside out_  
_Pop princess make me smile_  
_Pop princess drive me wild_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess oh_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_

Everyone was cheering when he finished. A large portion was going "Oooooooooo Utauuuu! 3" because they could obviously tell what the song meant. Utau looked shocked and walked over stiffly, plastering on a smile while her face went hot and pink.

"Umm, that was wonderful! I do love this song as well and..." She broke off, confused. Kukai smirked, grabbed her, and pressed his lips against hers. The crowd went wild as he pulled away, panting slightly.

"Utau Hoshina...or should I say, Tsukiyomi, I love you. Your music is like an angel from heaven, you personality is always so pumped, and I just love that about you. You should cut off the facade that you don't know me, you know." He murmured into the mike, much to Utau's protest, although her face was even darker now.

"Omigosh! That was so cute! Kukai is so hot anyways, he's perfect for Utau!" Someone squealed from the front. Utau blushed and glared.

"N-No! He...he...God I hate you." She muttered back to him. Grinning, he put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't object. Instead, she pulled him closer in to a hug. "I hate you so much right now, you kid. You're going to eat it when we have our next ramen match." She murmured and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Right back at you. My pop princess."

The next day, newpaper headlines read: "Hoshina Utau pop star sensation dating Souma Kukai soccer star of the Seiyo Tigers?" Utau sighed, and Kukai tightened his grip on her.

"Well, we can take on a few reporters, right?" He grinned playfully.

"Yes, a few maybe, but this..." She pointed wearily at the long line of at least 200 cameras and people with clipboards in front of them.

"What was your reaction to the confession Utau?"

"Kukai, how did you become so bold?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"When did you guy ge-"

"SHUT UP PEOPLE! I JUST WANNA LIVE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WITH HER BOYFRIEND!" Utau screamed loudly, quieting everyone to her content. "Thank you!"


	3. Hero

**Hey guys! Just wanted to make a note: I won't be updating for a bit since it's the time for finals, EOC's, etc. Plus spring is the busiest time of the year. I managed to update this story though because I was almost finished with the chapter when I decided to upload it so...:D WHOO! This song is Hero by Superchick. I love this song because it's so meaningful, inspirational, and really puts it out there: Help someone if they're bullied. Help them if they're hurting. Be a Hero. So this is AMUTO! :)**_  
_

**Ikuto- YES! My time to shine! Ammuuuuuu~**

**Amu- *shudders* H-help me Katty...**

**Katty- MWAHAHAHAHA...disclaimer time! :D**

**Amu- K-Katty doesn't o-o-owm-**

**Ikuto- *grabs Amu* SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! LETS GO AND MAKE LOVE AMU~ :)**

**Katty- -_-"**

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in_  
_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_  
_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?_  
_Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong__  
_

Ikuto bought his lunch but just as he was about to walk to his secluded tree to eat, some ass tripped him. He growled, glaring at the suspect as he saw his food splattered all over the ground. "You ass." He muttered as he glared once again at the blond in front of him. Out of everyone, this was the person he least suspected to do it.

"Haha! I'm an ass? Look at yourself! What a loser. You doesn't even have any friends." Tadase snickered. His fan girls cooed over him and glared at Ikuto. Ikuto bit his lip and just smirked, walked to his tree. However, when he was out of sight, he slumped to the ground. Tadase was almost like his brother. For him to join the bullying too...He groaned. He was a loner now. Literally. His parents ditched him to live alone and take on the consequences of owing Easter a huge debt. His sister, Utau, left with her boyfriend. Probably living a happy life in Hokkaido. He couldn't stop her, when she actually had a chance of getting a life. Especially when she had such a great musical talent. He sighed, his heart constricting in pain as he thought of the torture he got from his classmates. From fucking life itself. All because he dumped Saaya and stopped being the school's playboy. Oh wait, and he owed a huge debt to Easter so Easter posted an article on how "low" he was...Yeah that was probably it.

"Fuck my life." He whispered. What if he was dead? Would it make a difference? "Probably not..." He realized, smiling slightly at the thought. So much quieter up there. He decided to ditch lunch and head home. When he arrived, he thought about it. Yes, it would work, he realized. Just one bullet and everything will be gone. He'd be gone. There wouldn't be pain, right? Yes. Today he would buy a gun. He could just make a fake license. It's not like he would use it for long, right? He got up, taking his leave from his small apartment. As he walked down the street past his school, he bit his lip thinking of the bitter memories. The he heard a high pitched scream and a "No! Stop!" He ran over. Sure, he was good as dead, but he still had a heart, right?

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die_  
_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide_  
_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side_  
_And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

* * *

Tadase bit his lip as Ikuto left, guilt flooding through his chest. He didn't want to do that, he really didn't. However, he needed to if he was going to fit in with the popular people. He glanced at the group: Nagihiko, Rima, Saaya, Lulu, Kukai, and Yaya. He didn't want to be an outcast. "Well, he's used to this so what's one more doing going to do?" He comforted himself. Still, was he going to be alright? He had looked up to Ikuto before...Now, looking at the floor, he regretted it. He wished he could help. But he can't give up his place, not now.

* * *

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero - you might save a life_  
_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_  
_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Amu gasped in pain as her head smashed into the brick wall. "No! Stop!" She screamed. "Stop..." Her voice became ragged as Saaya shoved her again, in the stomach.

"Stop? You're such a bitch, Amu. You deserve this." The red head glared, then smirked evilly. Amu hung her head down, tears threatening to fall for probably the 1000th time in her life this year. "You're always acting high and mighty when in reality you're just a slutty geek." Saaya glowered down at the bruised up pinkette. She was about to slap her when a guy suddenly shoved her to the side. "What the hell? Stay out of th-!" She broke off and started laughing.

"Stop it Saaya. She didn't do anything to you." Ikuto growled. Another person. Another person suffering like him. He couldn't help himself but he could help others.

"T-tsukiyomi!" Saaya laughed. "Of course, losers stick together, right? What do you know. A loser asshole and a slutty geek. Perfect combo." She smirked, flipping her hair.

"If she's a slut then you must be a prostitute." Ikuto gave his old smirk from the player days. Saaya froze, eyes twitching in irritation but decided not to let someone so low in the social rank bother her.

"Well, at least I was never a man whore." She smirked back pointedly at him. He rolled his eyes. Amu, however, was staring in shock that someone actually helped her. Someone actually came for her. Inwardly, she smiled. Outwardly? Yeah, she was trying to get away without anyone noticing. However luck was not on her side today.

"Where do you think you're going, slut?" Saaya glared.

Ikuto bit his lip then decided. "With me." Ikuto growled and dragged the victim away from the wide-eyed "prostitute."

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

"T-Thank you." Amu looked at him with wide honey colored eyes. Ikuto looked away.

"Don't mention it. I gotta go get something...You can go home if you want." He muttered.

"What are you getting?" Amu pressed. No one really talked to her and she wanted to keep this moment.

"A gun." She stared at him. Ikuto shrugged, not bothering to explain. Why should he? Amu sighed and left, heading for her house.

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_  
_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_  
_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_  
_She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life_  
_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave_  
_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_  
_Each moment of courage her on life she saves_  
_When she throws the pills out a hero is made_  
_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

Her parents were once again travelling abroad with Ami for her stupid singing career. She glared at the gloomy house and reached for her knife, pressing it down on her wrist gently before cutting a small gnash, staring at the blood well up with a small smile. Her eyes trailed up her arm as she used her finger to trace the scars from all the other times. Things would be better if this knife hit a different area, right? No more Saaya, no more pain, no more loneliness, no more populars in general. Then her mind flashed back to the blue-headed boy. Just this one time. She would let the thought go. She wanted to see him again, that was all, Amu convinced herself. It would be a shame since someone actually helped you and then you go off and die.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

Amu shook her head, forcing a smile. Her eyes seemed to light up as she thought about what happened today. This one thing said something. That some people care. Amu wanted to be one of those people as well. Like the blue-haired boy.

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero - you might save a life_  
_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_  
_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_No one talks to him about how he lives_  
_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his_  
_Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves_  
_And others will follow the choices he's made_  
_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_  
_His brother who wants to be him is just nine_  
_He can do what he wants because it's his right_  
_The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life_

Ikuto breathed in deeply. He held the pistol in his hand in an alley, and was hesitating. Why? He asked himself. He brought it to his head then brought it down. It would be an easy escape. He convinced himself, trying to do it once again. _But what of the girl you saved? What if others like her kill themselves like you? _A voice whispered to him. It was right, he realized.

"M-mister? Are you alright?" A young boy called from the opening of the alley. "I-ikuto?" He looked up. It was Hikaru. What was he doing here? "Ikuto, why do you have a gun?" The blond boy yelled. But Hikaru already knew what was going on. Ikuto didn't buy guns to kill others. which only left one option. Himself. "No, Ikuto! Don't!" Ikuto glared.

"Why?" Stop making this so much harder, Hikaru. Ikuto thought angrily. Hikaru glared back. He stood there then brought out a phone, threatening to call the police. Ikuto stared, then slowly brought the gun down to the floor and walked past the 9 year old, who was sighing in relief. For his small family of friends, Ikuto told himself. For them he wouldn't. And for people like that pink haired girl.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero - you might save a life_  
_You could be a hero- you could join the fight_  
_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

The next day at school, Amu stared at Ikuto. She heard of what he tried to do. Her cousin, Hikaru, told her. Why? he saved her so why'd he try to kill himself when he could do so much with his life? They were still outcasts, she realized. She, Ikuto, and some other students marked as losers. Nikaido sensei walked in, carrying a newspaper. Because he was too absorbed in that, he tripped over some books. Many students laughed. Ikuto, Amu realized, was not one of them. Then Nikaido sensei glared at the class so angrily, everyone quieted down. Nobody's ever seen him like that before. He threw down the newspaper.

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed_  
_This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear_  
_So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer_  
_And said I can't take life no more_  
_And like that life can be lost_  
_But this ain't even about that_  
_All of us just sat back and watched it happen_  
_Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me_  
_This is our problem_  
_This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes_  
_Instead of doing the right thing_  
_If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves_  
_How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged_  
_Now it's our time to pick a side_  
_So don't keep walkin' by_  
_Not wantin' to intervene_  
_'cause you wanna exist and never be seen_  
_So let's wake up and change the world_  
_Our time is now_

_"_I expected better from our students!" Nikaido hissed. "To think you were bullying each other this whole time...!" the class went silent. It was true, afterall. Amu was one of the victims. "Someone went suicide because of your bullying! Do you know what that means? You guys need to stop it and help each other instead! This is terrible!" The sensei roared angrily. Saaya smirked inwardly, she didn't care.

"s-sensei?" Amu raised her hand shyly. Nikaido glared at the interruption but nodded for her to continue. "Who was it?" He sighed.

"I'm sure you guys know Mikey? Mikey D?" the whole class gasped. Mikey was an outcast, yes, but he was feared. He looked scary everyday, like he was a gangster of something. Who would bully him? "I know what you guys thought of him." Nikaido said, understanding their gasps. "But the scars were from child abuse. The bruises were from bullying. I don't know who, but it was bullying. His scary atmosphere was to keep others from bullying him." Everyone was silent. At lunch, the whole cafeteria buzzed about the news. Saaya and her followers once again flipped their hair arrogantly, not caring. Tadase bit his lip. What if that was Ikuto? What if? The thoughts swam through him mind. Amu slowly walked over to Ikuto with her lunch next to his tree.

"M-may I sit here?" She asked softly. Ikuto looked up in surprise but shrugged. Amu smiled. "Ikuto...Thank you for yesterday. Thank you very much." Ikuto stared. "It...you...you really helped me you know. I almost became Mikey." She gave a fake laugh.

"...Me too." Ikuto muttered.

"Why? Why'd you almost shoot yourself?" The question blurted from her mouth.

"How did you know?" He sat up quickly, glaring.

"Hikaru..." Ikuto's eyes widened. "He's my cousin." She explained. "So why?"

"Because it was lonely." He confessed. "It hurt, it hurt a lot. To have nothing in your life." Amu smiled sadly. She knew how that felt. Empathy flooded through her as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"You don't have to be lonely, you know. I can help you. You helped me remember?" She murmured into his ear softly. Ikuto, shocked, smiled softly. Could there possibly be one ray of light in his dull life? Maybe just one? Yeah. It was possible. The possibility was right next to him.

"Yeah...thanks...Amu." He replied softly.

_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_  
_Heroes do what's right_  
_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_  
_You might save a life_  
_You could be a hero, you could join the fight (Our time is now)_  
_For what's right, for what's right_

**Done! This was really sad...and I bet some of it didn't make much sense but I've never experienced these events...soo...R&R! **_  
_


End file.
